Words Unspoken
by Lossie
Summary: When Harry finds his mother's journal by accident, he hardly thinks of it as something extraordinary or in any way groundbreaking. However, things are not always as they seem. Severitus, GOF AU. Rated T just in case.
**A/N** : I've never written a story like this before. Although Harry Potter was one of the first fandoms I ever entered, I only ever wrote a handful of fanfics in the universe (all in my native language, Polish) and it has been years since then. Nowadays I mostly write Hobbit-related stories or my own stuff, so my writing style might get a bit too pompous now and again, since that's simply how I express myself on a regular basis. I hope you won't mind too much ;)
I plan on publishing one chapter per week, but it will probably happen rather randomly, since I'm horrible with keeping publication deadlines. That being said, the story is mostly planned out and Chapter 1 is already half-done, so you should expect me to post it during the weekend.  
This story was hugely inspired by various songs by Imagine Dragons (yes, I'm addicted and no, I don't really mind) and the quote you can see below. It will be quite long, since I intend to cover almost an entire year of Harry's life in detail.  
Don't hesitate to ask me questions. I don't bite and I promise to answer them to the best of my abilities. :)  
And before you can ask, the POV of the rest of the story, as well as the length of the actual chapters, will differ from the Prologue.  
Enjoy and please, remember to leave a comment/review!

* * *

 **WORDS UNSPOKEN**

* * *

" _The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone_."  
-Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

It was not as if she could refuse. Or maybe she could and should have, but wasn't willing to do so, because of some misplaced sense of responsibility. Then again, even if Petunia sneered at the notion on occasions, they were sisters and helping your erstwhile sibling seemed, at any rate, like a natural thing to do. Of course she had been against it at first, saying that she didn't need any freakish business in her house. If the circumstances were different, Petunia might have been inclined to be slightly more accommodating, but safe-keeping an old trunk full of who-knew-what was hardly desirable. Since she was supposed to be moving from the small apartment she shared with her husband in London to their new house in Surrey because of the baby in barely two months it was completely out of question.

Not that Lily seemed too concerned about it.

"I'll pick it up as soon as I can," she had told Petunia over the phone. "You won't even notice that you have it, I promise."

After the initial shock of hearing her sister on the line has warned off, Petunia did what she had always done in the past and agreed to help Lily in time of need. There was no point in arguing with the stubborn woman to begin with, so she couldn't understand why she had even bothered in the first place. Lily always got her way. It was totally unfair, but that's how the universe worked.

She was just putting the kettle off the stove, when the doorbell rang. Though good manners dictated to go and answer the door immediately, she resisted the urge and slowly poured the boiling water into the teapot. The heavenly scent of bergamot slowly filled the kitchen as she put the finishing touches on the tea tray and then finally went to let her guest in.

Seeing Lily on her doorstep shouldn't have been a surprise. In fact, it really wasn't, since she was the reason why Petunia was even bothering with tea and scones at three thirty instead of waiting till five. But there was something about her sister that made her look woefully out of place, standing in the pristine white hallway and holding a small bouquet of flowers, even though she was dressed in normal clothes and sporting a smile. Petunia couldn't put her finger on what was amiss, so she simply let the matter slip her mind.

"You said something about a trunk," she said in lieu of a greeting, one eyebrow raised in question

"Hello to you too, Tuney." Lily's smile seemed a bit forced all of a sudden, as if she had been expecting a warm welcome. She handed over the bouquet, composed of daisies and pink carnations, and Petunia accepted it after a brief moment of hesitation. "I did, didn't I?"

Petunia refrained from dignifying that statement with an answer or questioning the obvious absence of any luggage in Lily's immediate vicinity. Instead she moved to the side to let her into the apartment and closed the door right after. They made their way to the living room, where Petunia instructed her sister to sit down and wait while she put away the flowers and brought out the tea. When she returned to the room a moment later, she almost dropped the tray at the sight of the sizeable suitcase, which stood next to the armchair on which Lily was sitting as if it had every right to be there.

 _Magic_ , she reminded herself. _It was only magic_.

She had to bite her tongue in order to keep quiet. Old jealousy reared its ugly head again, as it was prone to do every time she was reminded of Lily's _talent_. It has been years since she felt the burn of it so acutely.

Petunia pursed her lips and set the tray down on the low coffee table with enough force to make the delicate china cups rattle alarmingly.

"I'll be mother," she said with feigned politeness, trying to rein in her anger at the unfairness of life.

Lily must have noticed the subtle shift in her behaviour, but she didn't comment on it. Petunia didn't feel very apologetic for her attitude and simply poured them both a cup, passing one of them to her sister after putting in one sugar and adding a spot of milk.

They drank and ate in complete silence, though Petunia was aware that Lily kept glancing at her every now and again. They were half-way through their third cup, when Lily decided to speak.

"I'm sorry," she began. "We haven't talked in ages and here I am, barging in on you and asking for favours..."

"Hardly a surprise," Petunia mumbled with an eye-roll, but she let her sister continue.

"There are things happening in Britain... Well, in Europe, really. Horrible, horrible things. And I just..." She stopped and swallowed thickly. Something akin to worry flashed across her face. Petunia didn't like it one bit. "I'm going away for a while, Tuney."

"I figured as much," the older woman scoffed, though her heart wasn't really in it. She has heard things in the last couple of months, but didn't pay much attention to them.

Disappearances. Sudden deaths without explanation. Brutal murders left unsolved. Natural disasters that seemed suspicious now that she thought about it.

She vaguely remembered Lily asking her to be careful the last time they have met. As if she was worried that something might happen to her. As if there was a reason to be scared. And if Lily, with all her magic tricks and magical friends, was so afraid, then Petunia should probably be terrified.

"Why do you have to go? Where?" She found herself asking before she could fully comprehend what she was saying. It almost sounded as if she was worried and a small part of her was indeed concerned about the wellbeing of her little sister. The thought was disconcerting to say the least.

"I can't tell you. It's not safe for you to know. As for the reason..." She placed one of her hands on her stomach in a protective manner. "I'm with a child."

"Oh!" Petunia exclaimed in surprise, her eyes now glued to her sister's stomach, hidden as it was by layers upon layers of flowy fabric. Now that she knew about its existence, the slight budge was clearly visible and completely undeniable. It was a revelation she certainly didn't expect, since she knew for a fact that Lily wasn't married. Whether or not she was even seeing anyone at the moment was highly debatable. Sentimentality aside, it simply wasn't like Lily to keep such news to herself. Even if their relationship was rocky at best, Petunia was pretty sure she would have been informed about any potential soon-to-be brothers-in-law by now.

As if sensing her sister's trail of thought, Lily straightened in her chair as if forced to do so by some invisible force and in a tight voice said, "James and I are very happy."

Petunia didn't know who this James person was and, frankly, she didn't really care, but if he made Lily speak and act like a robot, they surely couldn't be happy together. Not that it was any of her business, of course.

"Whatever you say, Lils," she said dismissively. "Just don't come to me in a few months' time crying and begging for help. It's hardly my bloody problem that you got knocked up with one of those freaks you hang out with, but whom you obviously don't like too much."

Whatever reaction she has been expecting, it certainly wasn't laughter. But Lily did laugh, though it sounded strained and a bit watery, as if she was trying not to cry.

"Why have I even thought it was a good idea?" She asked no one in particular before fixing Petunia with a bone-chilling look. "You may just get your wish, Tuney. I can only hope you will be happy then."

With those words she put her cup down and stood up.

"Thank you for your help," she said next in a voice laced with sarcasm. "Goodbye, Tuney."

Before Petunia could say or do anything, there was a loud crack and Lily disappeared into thin air.


End file.
